


You're No Lima Loser

by blaindersonkummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt isn’t accepted into NYADA he thinks his New York plans are over. Blaine offers some encouragement to make him realise his dreams again. 3x22 reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're No Lima Loser

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea right after ‘Goodbye’ and never did anything with it. But now that season 4 is starting on Thursday (yay!) I decided it needed to be written before we get back into canon Glee.
> 
> View on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/31354914493/klaine-fic-youre-no-lima-loser).

So that was it. It was all over. All that hoping and longing had come down to this. Kurt had been rejected from NYADA.

The worst part was that for just a little while, he really felt like this might be his big chance; his one big chance to get out of Lima and finally make something of himself. But those dreams were now dead. Kurt had made his mind up. He couldn’t face going to New York now. Instead, he would just wait in Lima for another year and simply reapply when Blaine could come with him after graduation.

At least, that’s what he planned. Blaine Anderson, however, had other ideas.

After the fifth attempt of trying to talk to Kurt about his plans, Blaine was beginning to lose faith in the whole idea. Kurt wouldn’t listen. He just stuck his fingers in his ears and started singing whenever the subject was brought up. Even Burt and Rachel had tried. But the fact of the matter was, Kurt didn’t want to face it. So it was then that Blaine decided he needed another tactic to make his boyfriend finally come to his senses.

-

“Blaine, it’s pitch black outside, why do I need a blindfold?”

“Just put it on. I promise, it’s necessary.”

“Okay, okay! But it better not ruin my hair,” Kurt retaliated, slipping the blindfold over his perfectly coiffed hair.

“I’ve always got some gel in the back if you need it,” Blaine jerked his thumb to the trunk of the car while Kurt gave him an exaggerated eye roll which could not be seen from below his blindfold.

They had been driving for 2 minutes when Blaine had suggested that Kurt should be blindfolded. Dubiously, he had agreed, but that didn’t stop the worry in the pit of his stomach.

Unaware of the concept of time, Kurt realised that when the car finally stopped, he wasn’t sure if they had driven 1 or 100 miles. Instead, he turned to Blaine, still blindfolded and asked, “So what now?”

Blaine slid out of the driver’s seat and made his way around to the passenger door. He gently helped Kurt get out and told him exactly where to stand.

“Okay Kurt, take off the blindfold.”

So he did. And, well, this was definitely a surprise. A disappointing surprise. They were at The Lima Bean.

“Blaine, I-”

“Just come with me,” Blaine said, reading Kurt’s mind. He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, just the way they once did on a certain Dalton Academy staircase.

Kurt instantly felt the tension drain from his body, but then he noticed one minor detail Blaine might just have forgotten.

“Erm, Blaine. It’s closed.”

As if reading his mind, Blaine had produced a large ring of keys from his satchel and was now rummaging to find the correct one for the lock.

“Am I missing something here? Why are we breaking into The Lima Bean on a Thursday night?”

“Just wait and see, sweetie,” Blaine winked as he tried the last key on the ring and the lock clicked open.

Taking his hand again, Blaine led Kurt through total darkness to a small light flickering ahead of them. As they got closer, Kurt could see what it was. A candlestick had been placed on a two-seater table in the middle of the café. Placed around it were little heart cookies and two cups of Lima Bean coffee. Scattered on the cloth and around the chairs were red rose petals and Kurt could smell the unmistakable scent of Blaine’s cologne.

“Wh- what’s this?” Kurt was suddenly shaking and could feel the prickle of tears threatening to slide from his wide eyes when Blaine held a chair out for him.

“This,” Blaine gestured to the coffee, “is our anniversary date. Mercedes helped me set it up.”

Blaine was beaming. But there was a pause as the obvious confusion was left hanging in the air between them.

“No, Blaine, our anniversary was a couple months ago,” Kurt was beginning to get worried again.

“Kurt, what’s today’s date?” Blaine replied smugly, folding his hands under his chin and clearly enjoying the flustered look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Errr… May 24th, I think.”

“Exactly. And where were you this time last year?”

“Well, I suppose we had just come back from Nationals in New York and –” something sparked. Kurt felt like he had been slapped in the face when the realisation suddenly hit him.

“- and on May 24th we came back here for coffee and… and you told me you love me.” Kurt was smiling now, his cheeks slowly beginning to go red as he looked down at his lap and started playing with his napkin.

Blaine moved his hand from under his chin and reached across to gently place it on top of Kurt’s, stroking his thumb across the knuckle. Then Kurt remembered something else.

“We were sitting in these seats! We were drinking this coffee! Blaine, I can’t believe-“

“Did I ever tell you the reason why I chose that moment to tell you I love you?”

Kurt was flustered, caught off guard again, “No. Er, no, you didn’t.

“Well, if I’m going to be truthful, I knew I loved you from the moment I watched you sing ‘Blackbird’. That really was a moment for me, Kurt,” Blaine gave a nervous laugh.

“It took me so long to tell you because I never thought there was a right moment to say those words. But then you came back from New York, and I missed you so much, and when I saw how much happiness and passion that city had brought you, I just couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

Kurt shuffled in his seat; he had a slight look of melancholy on his face.

“But none of that matters now, Blaine. I didn’t get into NYADA. New York was just a dream. I’m not going back for quite some time,” Kurt pulled his hand away and started playing with his napkin again.

Blaine looked dumbstruck.

“Don’t you get it, Kurt? You are destined for New York! New York is destined for you!” Blaine reached across and gave a reassuring squeeze to Kurt’s wrist, “It’s what made me confess my love to you! And although I’m not going to pull a Finn and force you onto a train, I still refuse to let you give up on your dream. Whether that means we send out late applications to other colleges, or you just live there for a few months, I want you to remember this moment last year when you were telling me every little detail about that city and how excited you were to go back. It was hard for me to realise that I have to spend all this time away from you. But after our talk with Miss Pilsbury I am ready to accept that you’re leaving. Now I think you need to accept it too. You need to accept that Lima is not where you belong for another year. You belong in New York, with Rachel.”

Kurt was stunned. He knew Blaine had been attempting to talk about this for a while now, but sitting here, with his boyfriend, in The Lima Bean, suddenly made the whole situation a lot more real. He was right. Kurt was destined for New York. Sure, he may not be Broadway-bound like Rachel, but he had fallen in love with that city and it wall all he could talk about for months and months.

Kurt dropped the napkin into his lap and looked into Blaine’s hazel eyes, which were now full of tears.

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right, Blaine. I have been avoiding the inevitable. I can’t just go back on everything now. I may not be ready for NYADA but I am more than ready for New York, and that’s how this whole thing started, right?”

Blaine gave him a watery smile and took Kurt’s other hand in his, too.

“I believe in you, Kurt. You always need to remember that. And right now, even a year later, I love you more than ever. You can leave me for months and months to live in fabulous NYC but then I am joining you straight after graduation. Because the thing is,” he leaned in close and placed a chaste kiss to Kurt’s lips, “I’m never saying goodbye to you.”


End file.
